


Gratifying

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are parts of Quidditch that Severus actually enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratifying

**Title:** Gratifying  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #59: Quidditch  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** There are parts of Quidditch that Severus actually enjoys.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** It's been a rough week, so you get silliness.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gratifying

~

“You’d enjoy it if you gave yourself a chance,” Harry said.

Severus continued reading his book. “It has no redeeming features.”

“It’s fun. Don't you ever do something because you enjoy it?”

Severus smirked. _If only you knew._ “Occasionally. Quidditch never falls into that category, however.”

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped into the bathroom. He emerged minutes later in Quidditch leathers. “You can just watch from the sidelines, then.”

Putting down his book, Severus rose. “Indeed,” he murmured, covertly eyeing Harry’s arse, outlined to perfection. He quite enjoyed aggravating Harry before Quidditch matches. It made him gratifyingly horny afterward.

~


End file.
